Amour Toxic
by Cinby
Summary: Clara Newgate se retrouve sur le Moby Dick ne se souvenant plus de ce qui lui est arrivé avant et ignorant de qui elle tient son nom. Mais au fil du temps, elle découvrira la raison de sa présence à bord du bateau de Barbe Blanche..
1. Chapter 1

Retrouvée, flottante sur une modeste planche de bois, Clara Newgate est sauvée par l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Celle-ci ignore comment elle s'est retrouvée abandonnée en mer et ne se doute pas du tout des liens qui l'unissent à Barbe Blanche mais elle se souvient de l'équipage de pirates l'ayant faite prisonnière elle et sa mère il y a deux ans. La mémoire lui revenant peu à peu, elle découvrira la véritable raison pour laquelle elle est sur le Moby Dick...


	2. Prologue

_Ca aurait pu être, sur le Moby Dick, une matinée comme les autres : tout à fait banale. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Alors que le capitaine de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche observait paisiblement la mer il aperçut une chose flottant au loin. Il plissa les yeux, la chose approchait lentement du navire. Avant d'alarmer le capitaine pour rien, il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Plus ça approchait et plus il distinguait ce que c'était. Il lui sembla alors que c'était un corps. Le capitaine de la première flotte ordonna précipitamment que l'on stoppe le navire et que deux hommes descendent du navire à bord d'une embarcation de sauvetage. Personne ne se fit prier et le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, perplexe, s'approcha de son ami._

_ - **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-il._  
_ - **Y'a un corps qui flotte... **_  
_ - **Il doit surement être mort Marco.**__  
_  
_Celui-ci ne répondit pas et soupira en s'appuyant sur la rembarre._

_ - **On en a vu d'autre !** s'écria le capitaine de la seconde flotte._  
_ - **Je sais, mais ce qui m'embête c'est qu'il me semble que ce soit une femme...**_

_En entendant cela son ami ne parla plus et s'appuya également contre la rambarde en regardant la petite embarcation qui approchait du corps. Les deux hommes qui s'été dévoués étaient à présent à côté du corps de la femme qu'ils montèrent dans leur embarcation juste avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir vers le Moby Dick. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout l'équipage était debout autour de la jeune femme brune inconsciente._

_ - **Appelez un infirmier !** ordonna un grand homme assez âgé qui avait une longue moustache blanche et des yeux noisette._

_Plusieurs hommes obéirent et s'en allèrent en courant à la recherche d'une infirmière. L'homme qui venait de parler n'était d'autre que Barbe Blanche le capitaine de tous ces pirates._  
_Marco s'agenouilla près du corps et posa son oreille gauche contre la poitrine de la jeune femme tentant de percevoir des battements de cœur, Satch le capitaine de la quatrième flotte, lui, enviait son ami de pouvoir toucher ainsi la poitrine de la brune. Au grand plaisir du capitaine de la première flotte elle était vivante. Un infirmier arriva finalement, et, après avoir observé attentivement le corps il ordonna d'emmener la jeune femme dans une chambre où il s'occuperait d'elle..._

| Clara |

Quand je me réveillai brusquement, j'étais dans une chambre qui m'était inconnue. Je me redressai, j'avais un gros mal de tête. Je repoussai l'épaisse couverture blanche et posai les pieds sur le sol en bois. Je me levai du lit dans lequel j'étais et vacillai-je quelques instants. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je sortis dehors et m'aperçus alors que je n'étais plus dans le même bateau qu'avant... Prise d'un terrible mal de tête, je m'approchai de la rambarde et je m'y agrippai. J'avançai vers le pont principal du navire, avec du mal, jusqu'en haut d'un petit escalier de quelques marches où je m'arrêtai, toujours en m'accrochant contre la rambarde en bois. Tout semblait tranquille, je restai là, hésitant à descendre les quelques marches surtout que je ne portai qu'une simple petite robe blanche assez légère. Soudain quelqu'un me sorti de mes pensée :

- **Salut, je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée !**

Je me retournai lentement. L'homme qui venait de me parler était grand, musclé voir même beaucoup musclé, il avait des cheveux bruns et mi-long et des yeux marrons. Il portait un chapeau de cow-boy, un bermuda noir et des bottes de la même couleur que le pantalon.  
Je me contentai d'hocher la tête comme réponse. Il sourit et me dévisagea discrètement ce qui eut l'effet de me rendre mal à l'aise. Soudainement, je me surpris, de souhaiter de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas un équipage de la même sorte que les Devils pirates (je ne savais pas quoi inventer comme nom d'équipage alors voilà ^^).

- **Ca va, sinon ? T'as pas mal quelque part ?** me demanda-t-il.  
- **Non, sa va... J'ai juste mal à la tête...**  
- **Ah... Ca va passer, t'inquiète pas.**

Il leva brusquement les yeux un peu plus hauts que ma tête. Instinctivement je me retournai et j'aperçus un grand, mais quand je dis grand c'est vraiment grand, homme assez âgé qui venait vers nous. J'avais peur. Il resta en bas des petits escaliers, mais malgré cela il arrivait à ma hauteur.

- **Tu es ici à bord du Moby Dick, jeune fille. Et je suis Barbe Blanche. Le capitaine de ma première flotte t'a aperçu abandonnée en pleine mer il y a deux jours. Mais je vois que tu va mieux !** s'écria-t-il juste avant de lâcher un petit rire. **Heureusement tu n'es pas morte, si jeune... Se serait dommage. Comment tu t'appelle ?**  
- **Clara... Clara Newgate...** répondis-je timidement.

En prononçant mon nom, tous ceux qui semblaient l'avoir entendu parurent surpris. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais bon...

- **Comment t'es-tu retrouvée en mer ?** continua Barbe Blanche très sérieusement.  
- **Je... Je ne me souviens plus... J'en ai aucune idée... La mémoire me reviendra peut-être dans peu de temps...**  
- **Oh, je vois, tu es la bien venue... Pour le moment. **

Barbe Blanche rigola légèrement puis s'en alla.

- **On n'est pas des monstres tu sais,** fit le jeune homme qui m'avait parlé en premier. **Je m'appelle Ace, je suis le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche,** m'expliqua-t-il tout juste avant de me montrer son tatouage au dos qu'il semblait apprécier.

Je lui fis encore une fois un petit sourire, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- **La belle brune s'est enfin réveillée, je commençais à désespérer !** s'écria un autre homme avec une coupe de banane.  
- **Satch, espèce d'abruti !** s'exclama Ace en le prenant par le col et en l'amenant un peu plus loin.

Il lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille et le Satch en question me dévisagea avec étonnement... Qu'est-ce que Ace avait-il pu lui dire ?

* * *

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir,_

_Tout d'abord je suis nouvelle sur cette plateforme et j'ai un peu de mal à m'y retrouver ahah._

_Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des avis ? Des critiques ? (j'accepte tout) Des conseils ?_

_Si vous voulez j'ai 10 chapitres en lignes, postés ici : amourtoxic-op. skyrock . com (enlevez les espaces ;p)_


	3. Chapter 2

| Ace |

J'étais paisiblement assis à une petite table sur le pont principale avec Marco et Satch. Nous parlions de tout et rien tout en buvant du saké :

- **C'est quand même étrange...** fit Marco.  
- **De quoi ?** demanda Satch.  
- **La fille...** s'écria la commandant de la première flotte en jetant un coup d'œil à celle-ci qui était appuyée contre la rembarre et regardait la mer. **Elle dit s'appeler Clara Newgate, ce qui signifierait qu'elle a un lien de parenté avec Père.**  
** - Ouais... Ce qui est bizarre aussi, c'est la façon qu'elle l'a dit. On aurait dit que c'était un nom sans grande importance au sein du monde,** m'écriai-je.  
- **En tout cas moi, temps qu'elle est belle, qu'elle ait un lien de parenté avec Père ou non, sa présence sur le navire ne me dérange pas !** fit Satch tout en la regardant.

Je lui donnai un coup derrière la tête. Quel abruti celui-là... Il ne pensait qu'aux femmes... Pour ma part ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus. Mais elle, elle m'intriguait. Je rempli un petit verre de saké et me levai. Satch et Marco devaient se demander ce que je faisais... Je m'approchais de Clara et m'accoudais également sur la rambarde. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et m'interrogea du regard. Elle avait de beaux yeux d'un marron qui virait à la couleur noisette. Je lui répondis par un sourire et lui tendis le verre. Elle le considéra longtemps avant de regarder de nouveau la mer. Je bus donc moi-même le verre.

- **C'est reposant de regarder la mer,** chuchotais-je.

Elle se contenta de répondre par un petit « oui ». Elle était distante de nous tous, peut-être était-elle timide ou très peu sociable.

- **T'as quel âge **? lui demandais-je.  
- **18 ans, et toi ?**  
- **19 ans**.  
- **C'est jeune pour être pirate, non ?**  
- **J'en ai aucune idée, je suis parti en mer à 17 ans et il y a quelques temps je suis devenu le capitaine de la deuxième flotte de Père.**  
- **Pourquoi l'appelez-vous tous « Père » ?**  
** - Père a toujours voulu avoir une famille et étant les capitaines de ses flottes, on forme tous un peu une grande famille.**

Elle ne redemanda rien de plus et demeura silencieuse. Et dire que j'étais comme ça quand j'étais plus jeune...

* * *

| Clara |

Pourquoi me parle-t-il ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien intéressant, je suis juste une jeune femme... Il pourrait faire comme tout le monde et ne pas faire attention à moi au lieu de venir me taper la discussion. De plus, je n'ais rien à lui dire. En fait, je n'avais rien à dire à personne sur ce stupide bateau ! Mon ventre gargouilla : j'avais faim...

- **Si tu veux, je peux demander au cuisinier de te faire à manger**, me dit-il.  
- **Non merci, ça ira**, répondis-je séchement même si j'avais faim.  
- **Vraiment, pourtant tu as dormi pendant deux jours et peut-être même plus. A ta place j'aurais faim !** dit-il en rigolant quelque peu.

Je lui jetai un vif coup d'œil.

- **Allez, viens !** s'écria-t-il en m'attrapant le bras gauche et en m'emmenant quelque part.

J'aurai pu me débattre mais de toute façon ça n'aurait eu aucun effet vu sa force. Il me fit descendre des escaliers et nous entrâmes dans un endroit qui semblait être une cafétéria. Il me lâcha et entra dans les cuisines. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en sortit avec un grand sourire et un sandwich.

- **Tiens, c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Assied-toi et mange le, ça te fera du bien !**

Je ne me fis pas prier et dévora le sandwich qui n'avait pas entièrement satisfait ma faim. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi ? Et qu'avait-il bien pu dire sur moi à l'autre abruti ? Ayant une grande curiosité je ne pu me retenir de lui poser la question.

- **Hein... De quoi ?** répondit-il.  
- **Qu'as-tu dit à l'autre gars ce matin, tu sais celui qui a dit : « Ah, la belle brune s'est réveillée ! ».**  
- **Ah, ... Euh rien... J'ai rien dit de bien intéressant.**

Je plissai les yeux, je savais pertinemment que c'était faux. Il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il avait dit, ok, mais je saurais un jour ou l'autre. Je suis toujours déterminée à savoir ce que je ne peux savoir. La curiosité est peut-être, dit-on, un vilain défaut mais ça ne me dérangeait pas de vouloir tout savoir. Je lui tendis l'assiette vide, il sourit, la prit et la posa un peu plus loin. Quel feignasse !

- **On arrivera à la prochaine île dans quelques jours, là-bas, tu pourras t'acheter des habits mais d'ici là, tu devras rester en robe...**

Etrangement, il ne jeta pas un regard pervers en direction de mon corps comme je l'avais imaginé. Il doit surement cacher son jeu, mais ça ne marchera pas... Il se leva et me demanda si j'avais encore faim, je lui répondis que non et il s'en alla dans les cuisines. Je le suivis et resta au seuil de la porte et l'observa timidement faire la vaisselle ne sachant pas où aller. Quand il eut fini il me regarda en rigolant. Qu'il y avait-il de si drôle ?

- **Tu ne semble pas apprécier ma compagnie, mais pourtant tu reste avec moi !** s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire timide.

Il se faisait des films lui ou quoi ?

- **C'est juste que je ne sais pas où aller !** rétorquais-je.

Il faisait son gentil et ça m'énervait. Quel idiot il faisait de croire que je ne cernais pas son jeu. S'il croyait pouvoir se rapprocher de moi il se trompait !

* * *

_J'étais assise par terre, les mains attachée derrière mon dos par des menottes en granit marin. La pièce où je me trouvais était sombre et froide. Des pas lourd se firent entendre et un peu plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit violement. En l'entendant claquer brutalement contre le mur je fermai les yeux et sentis l'homme me soulever par ma chemise. Il m'emmenait quelque part, mais où ? Je me débattais de toute ma force et ne réussis qu'à le faire grogner de mécontentement. Je l'insultais instinctivement de tous les noms que je pouvais.  
_  
_ - Ferme la sale gamine !  
_  
_Mais je continuai, et tant pis si cela lui plaisait ou non. Il me lâcha, je tombais sur le sol et tentais de me relever mais il me donna plusieurs coups de pied dans l'abdomen. Je jurais, et lui promis de me venger,il le regrettera._

_- Tu crois ça ?! Eh bien ça ne risque pas d'arriver ou ta mère...  
_  
_Je relevais la tête et le foudroyais du regard..._

Je me réveillais et observais l'heure, il était 3h30 du matin... C'était trop tôt pour se lever, mais ce rêve... C'était la dernière chose dont je me souvenais avant d'arriver sur ce bateau. Ma mère... Je fondis en larme, elle était seule avec ces types. Qu'elle idiote, pourquoi étais-je ici au lieu d'être avec elle entrain de la protéger. Qu'était-elle entrain de faire ? S'inquiétait-elle pour moi ? Mais la connaissant, elle devait surement être heureuse que je sois ici plutôt qu'à bord du navire de ces salops. J'aurais leurs têtes malgré le temps qu'il me faudra pour y arriver. Ils m'avaient pris deux ans de ma vie, deux année durant lesquelles j'avais souffert. Je pliais mes jambes, les entourais de mes bras et y enfouis mon visage. Je me dégoutais moi-même. Je n'étais qu'une parfaite égoïste, même si j'avais supplié le capitaine des Ewer de ne pas frapper ma mère mais de ma frapper moi à la place, en ce moment, j'étais une réelle égoïste. Je me haïssais, je m'insultais de tout les noms possible, s'en été beaucoup trop. Je voudrais tellement être avec elle, entrain de la protéger, mais ce n'est pas possible et ça se peut que ce ne soit plus jamais possible...


	4. Chapter 3

| Clara |

Après cette effroyable nuit, et, après avoir pris beaucoup de courage pour aller affronter les regards de ces pirates pendant mon petit-déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria. Quand j'entrai, tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et me scrutèrent comme si j'étais un spectre. J'ignorai royalement ces abrutis et allai vers une table libre mais un homme blond, portant une chemise ouverte laissant nu son torse tatoué de la marque de cet équipage, m'interpella et se leva. Je m'arrêtai et le regardai de façon neutre.

- **Père veut te voir, suis moi.**

Il passa devant moi et je le suivis. Que me voulait le capitaine ? J'avais mal au ventre... Je stressai, pourtant je ne devrais pas...

- **Je suis Marco le Phoenix, commandant de la première flotte**, fit le blond.

Je ne répondis rien. Et même si j'avais répondu, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit ? Il savait très bien qui j'étais, je n'avais pas à me présenter. Tout le monde à bord de ce foutu bateau savait qui j'étais, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Je continuai de le suivre mais il s'arrêta en face d'une porte en bois qui donnait sur le pont principal. Il toqua et me fit entrer, il resta dehors et je devinais qu'il était reparti manger avec ses amis. Je ne bougeai pas et restai sur le seuil de l'entrée. Le capitaine était assis sur son lit avec des perfusions. Il me regardait. Il était tellement intimident que je déviai mon regard et observai la pièce. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le siège en face de lui. J'acceptais en silence et m'installai.

- **J'ai essayé de me renseigner à ton sujet,..** fit-il.

Je regardais mes pieds, mais lui, il me dévisageait, je le sentais.

- **Apparemment, tu n'es pas recherchée par la Marine, ni par qui que ce soit d'autre. A vrai dire, tu me sembles être comme n'importe qui...** il ria fortement.

Que savait-il réellement de moi en si peu de temps ?

- **Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Je suis peut-être recherchée par la Marine !**

Il continua de rire.

- **Bun quoi ?** m'écriais-je.  
- **Rien...Saches que nous accostons dans deux jours sur une île pour que tu aille t'acheter des habits.**  
- **Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit...**  
- **Tu as discuté avec des hommes de mon équipage ?** s'étonna-t-il en reprenant du sérieux.  
- **Je ne voulais pas, c'est Ace qui est venu...**

Il fit un sourire. Tant mieux si ça lui faisait plaisir que ce pirate me parle. Mais il lui en fallait peu pour sourire.

- **Ace est un bon pirate**, dit-il.  
- **On dit toujours ça**, rétorquais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre. J'avais si longtemps entendu le capitaine des Devils pirates dire ça de son équipage et pourtant c'était bien faux. Ce sont plutôt de belles ordures qui n'ont pas fini de pourrir. Voyant mon air pensif, il me demanda si tout allait bien.

- **Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas... C'est sûr qu'être sur un bateau de pirate sa rend heureux...**m'écriais-je ironiquement.  
- **Tu n'aimes pas les pirates, n'est-ce pas ?**  
- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?**  
- **En général, quand on n'aime pas quelque chose il y a une raison**, dit-il.  
- **Vous ne me connaissez pas, c'est tout !**

Il réfléchissait ça se voyait. Il cherchait ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire. Cela ne le regardait pas, lui, là à faire le gentil capitaine alors qu'il était censé être le pire de tous. Cet équipage était censé être le plus affreux des mers, pourtant je trouvais tout de même les Devils plus méchants. A moins que toute cette gentillesse ne soit qu'un masque. Un masque pour m'attirer dans un piège !

- **Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, nous ne te feront aucun mal **! s'écria-t-il avec compassion.  
- **C'est toujours le même blabla, faudrait innover entre chaque équipage de pirate**, m'écriais-je.

Il croyait pouvoir m'attraper comme ça lui ! Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles de mon âge. J'ai affronté des choses qu'elles ne peuvent qu'imaginer. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur la dure réalité de ce monde à chaque épreuve que j'ai passée. Je déteste les pirates, et cela pour toujours, jusqu'à ma mort. Mais je n'aime pas la Marine pour autant. A vrai dire je n'aime personne, à par ma mère. Je n'avais réellement connu qu'elle. Je n'avais pas connu mon père, et tant mieux. C'est bien comme ça. Et je ne me plaignais pas du fait que ma mère ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Ne l'ayant pas connu il ne me manque pas.

- **Tu as connu d'autres équipages de pirate ?** me demanda-t-il.  
- **Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, bon sang ? !**  
- **Tu ne peux comprendre pour le moment.**

Mon ventre gargouilla, j'avais faim. Il me laissa aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, tant mieux ! Lorsque j'arrivai à la cantine il n'y avait presque plus personne sauf un abruti dont la tête était dans la nourriture. Je m'approchai et remarqua alors le capitaine de la seconde flotte endormi. Il était peut-être mort ! Un pirate en moins ! J'allai prendre à manger et lorsque je revins il s'était réveillé et finissait son assiette. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se nettoyer le visage, quelle horreur ! Il me regarda et s'arrêta de mâcher. Je m'assieds loin de lui espérant qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ? Cet imbécile allait forcément venir.

- **Pourquoi tu restes seule ?** me demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Je relevai la tête et observa son dos.

- **Une certaine envie...** me contentais-je de dire.

Il laissa sortir un léger rire et se retourna. Il avait nettoyé son visage, heureusement ! Il posa ses coudes sur la table derrière lui et m'observa. Je me sentais mal. Je n'osai pas manger.

- **Tu ne veux pas me laisser manger en paix **?

Un espiègle petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Il se retourna.

- **C'est mieux comme ça ?** me demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Je ne répondis pas, ce n'était même pas la peine. Je continuai d'avaler la nourriture. Il était toujours là, pourtant il ne parlait pas. Il s'était peut-être encore endormi ? Tant mieux. Des lettres de feu apparurent sur le bois de la table où je m'étais installée. Je poussai un cri de surprise et lu les mots qui s'écrivaient petit à petit : « _La nourriture est à ton goût ?_ ». Je relevai la tête, Ace était toujours retourné. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais ça ne pouvait être que lui qui avait fait ça.

- **Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?**

Il se retourna de nouveau.

- **Oui, le fruit Mera mera no mi pour être plus précis. Je contrôle le feu, c'est sympa nan ?**  
** - Si tu le dis...**

Il s'amusait. Mais il allait voir s'il me trouvait amusante encore longtemps ! Je n'étais pas là pour lui faire passer le temps.

**- Allez, détend-toi !** s'écria-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il me dire de faire ça alors que ma mère était en ce moment même entre les mains de salops. Cela m'était tout bonnement impossible. Je me levai et retournai dans ma chambre. Mais lorsque je passai devant lui il m'attrapa doucement le poignet et me retint.

- **Excuse-moi si je t'ai offensé, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire ça, mais bon...**

Je me retournai et me trouvai face à lui. Il s'était levé et tenait toujours mon poignet dans sa main.

- **Juste... Laisse-moi tranquille et arrête de me parler, d'accord ? !**

Il me lâcha lentement.

* * *

| Ace |

- **La princesse est dans sa chambre ? Je ne la vois pas...** s'écria Satch.  
- **De toute façon elle ne t'adresserait pas la parole !** fit Marco en riant.  
- **Mais, elle a bien parlé à Ace, pourquoi pas moi ?**

Je lui jetai immédiatement mon regard noir foudroyant.

- **Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** dis-je.  
- **Ca me fait que toi tu lui as parlé alors que moi non...**

Il fit mine de bouder, je lui souriais juste pour l'énerver un peu. Marco nous regardait sans rien dire. Toujours sérieux celui-là ! Je remarquais alors que j'avais oublié mon collier dans ma chambre, ce collier que Luffy m'avait offert. J'y tenais tellement, c'était l'un des seuls trucs que j'avais de mon frère. J'espérais bientôt le revoir celui-là ! Je partis et laissai seul mes deux amis. J'allai à ma chambre, mais entendis soudainement des pleurs qui provenaient d'une cabine non loin de la mienne. J'y allai et collai mon oreille contre la porte. C'est une fille. Clara... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Je toquai et attendis une quelconque réponse. Rien. Je perçus juste que ses pleurs avaient cessés. Les filles étaient-elles toute pleurnichardes ? Je me décidai à entrer. Elle était là. En boule sur son lit, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. Elle me jeta un regard de tueuse et essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait franchement ? Je fermai la porte derrière moi, elle ne pleurait plus bien heureusement et elle me regardait de ses grands yeux marron innocents. Je m'approchai et m'assis sur le bord du lit près d'elle.

- **Va-t-en** ! grogna-t-elle.  
**- C'est pas en réagissant et en restant seule que ça ira mieux.**  
** - Peut-être bien que si !**  
** - Nan, c'est faux. Pourquoi tu pleures ?**


	5. Chapter 4

| Clara |

- **_Pourquoi tu pleures._**

Mais de quoi se mêlait-il. C'est trop complexe pour sa petite tête de pirate.

| Flash-Back (rêve de Clara) |

_L'homme me souleva de nouveau par ma chemise. Elle se déchirera un jour à force qu'il me prenne comme ça. Je savais où il m'emmenait, j'avais si souvent parcouru ce couloir. Il m'emmenait dans sa cabine. La cabine du capitaine qui je haïs tant. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte, il frappa brutalement dessus deux fois et la voix grave du capitaine lui ordonna d'entrer. Il obéit, et me balança à l'intérieur. J'étais face contre terre et surtout faible. Je relevais la tête et le capitaine me prit le bras et me leva. Non loin derrière lui se trouvait ma mère. Qu'allait-il encore me demander ? Voyant que mes yeux la fixaient il se retourna et son insupportable rire retentit durant de longues minutes dans la pièce. Il revint face à moi et pris ma tête dans sa main droite. Je voulais le regarder mais il me tenait de façon à ce que je regarde ma mère. Il approcha son visage de mes cheveux et s'écria :_

_ - __**Ah l'amour entre fille et mère, c'est quelque chose de tellement fort et bien souvent un gros point faible. Regardes-la bien, parce que si tu ne fais pas ce dont je suis sur le point de te demander, tu risques de ne plus la revoir, ce serait bien dommage, n'est-ce pas ?**_  
**_ - Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de sa tête, je te jure que toi et ton équipage vous êtes des hommes morts !_**

_Il me lâcha tout en me giflant comme à son habitude. Ma mère poussa un cri d'effroi. Je me massai la joue tout en grognant. Je le scrutai avec haine, son visage affichait un malin plaisir de m'avoir frappé._

_ - __**Maintenant, petite peste, tu vas écouter et m'obéir ou sinon...**_

_Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase on connaissait déjà tout les deux la fin. Je restai de marbre._

| Fin du Flash-Back (rêve de Clara) |

Il continuait de me fixer avec insistance. Comme si son grade de capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe blanche lui donnait le droit d'entrer ici de vouloir savoir ce que j'avais. Et puis, si je lui disais il pourrait parfaitement raconter tout au reste de son équipage ce que je refuse.

- **Ca restera entre toi et moi !** continua-t-il.

Je cessai de le regarder et fixa un point bien précis pour ne pas à avoir à supporter son regard. Il se lassera dans peu de temps de mon silence, j'en suis certaine. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, j'avais gagné. Il se releva et sortit de la chambre en silence. Après qu'il eut refermé la porte mes larmes ne se remirent pas à couler, mais j'étais songeuse. Mes yeux refusaient d'observer autre chose que la porte par laquelle il venait de partir. Je soufflai un bon coup et m'allongea en fermant mes paupières.

| 2 jours plus tard |

Aujourd'hui nous étions censé accoster sur une île, mais à il n'y avait que de l'eau à perte de vu, aucune île. J'étais déçue, encore quelques jours à passer avec une robe. J'étais mal à l'aise dedans. Ayant fait mon analyse d'une quelque conque île n'étant apparemment pas dans le coin, je retournai dans ma chambre. Or, le commandant de la première flotte, celui qui m'avait emmené l'autre jour dans la cabine de son capitaine me barra le chemin.

- **Désolé de t'embêter, mais Père veux te voir.**

Je le suivis encore une fois et m'emmena au même endroit que l'autre jour. J'entrai silencieusement et le capitaine m'invita aussitôt à m'asseoir auprès de lui. Il se redressa et me fit un sourire auquel je n'en fis pas. Je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne humeur ce qu'il remarqua également.

** - Je t'avais dit que l'on accostait aujourd'hui si je ne me trompe pas, il n'y a aucune île à l'horizon mais Ace va t'emmener sur la plus proche grâce à son petit bateau. Nous ne pouvons pas accoster dans un port avec le Moby Dick, mais je pense que tu t'en doutais, non ?** dit-il en riant.  
- **Oui, je... C'est logique.**  
- **Amusez vous bien, toi et Ace,** fit-il avant de se coucher.

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce. Maintenant, il fallait que je trouve Ace, rien de bien difficile. J'inspectais du regard chaque coin du pont sans bouger d'un poil. Il n'y avait qu'un pirate portant un chapeau de cow-boy sur ce bateau. Il ne semblait pas être là. Peut-être était-il dans la cafétéria. Je m'y précipitai bien décidée à aller me balader loin de ces pirates. Quand j'y entrai, comme je m'y attendais il était endormi, la tête dans son déjeuner. Je m'approchai mais comment le réveiller ? Lui donner une claque ? L'appeler par son prénom ? La première option me paraissait la plus agréable à réaliser mais je n'osai pas ne connaissant pas ses réactions. Je lui touchai doucement le bras à l'aide de mon index, il ne bougea pas. Je continuai en le secouant de plus en plus. Réveille-toi abruti ! Soudain, il releva d'un coup vif la tête ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sursauter de surprise. Il regarda de chaque côté et continua de manger. Je revins vers lui et il me dévisagea avec étonnement. Il s'essuya le visage et reprit son repas. Peut-être n'avait-il plus envie de me parler ? Ceci dit, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

- **Ace ? Hum... Désolé de t'embêter, mais ton capitaine m'a dit que tu devais m'emmener sur l'île la plus proche avec ton bateau**.

Il posa ses couverts et se retourna en souriant.

- **Allons-y alors !**

| 30min plus tard, arrivée sur l'île |

Le trajet s'était bien passé. Il ne m'avait pas questionné davantage pour savoir pourquoi j'avais pleuré, tant mieux. Je partis faire les boutiques le laissant seul sans rien lui dire.

| Ace |

Elle venait de partir sans m'adresser la parole n'y le moindre regard. Après m'être assuré que ma petite embarcation était bien attachée, je partis me détendre les jambes en ville.  
Alors que je visitais le marché, un homme très imposant passa à côté de moi. Il était grand et effrayant avec son crâne rasé, ses piercings en abondance sur son visage, son faux-œil de verre, ses tatouages et toutes ses armes. Un pirate bien évidemment ! Je regardai derrière moi le suivant du regard. Avec ce gars et son équipage qui ne devait pas être loin, il vaudrait mieux que je garde un œil sur la fille du paternel. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?  
Un long moment après l'avoir cherché, quelque chose me parut suspect dans une ruelle. Je m'approchai tout en prêtant attention à ne pas être visible. Un homme tenait par le cou quelqu'un d'autre qui se débattait. Je plissai les yeux en émettant toute sorte de possibilitées. La voix d'une fille attira mon attention, elle ressemblait à celle de Clara. Mais si c'était elle, comment aurait-elle pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin ? Tout ça me paraissait impossible.

- **Lâche-moi ordure !** s'écria la fille.  
- **Tu n'apprendras jamais, gamine ! N'oublie pas que j'ai ta mère sur mon bateau.**

Tout ça ne me regardait pas, mais l'hypothèse que ce soit Clara m'empêchait de partir.

| Clara |

Je venais de sortir d'une boutique où je m'étais acheté de beaux habits. Alors que je réfléchissais à la prochaine boutique où j'allais me rendre, un homme attira mon attention. Je m'approchai furtivement comme si de rien n'était et alors tout ça me parut impossible. Ils m'avaient retrouvé ! Que faire ? Aller chercher Ace et tout lui dire ? Non, il serait au courant, mais, ce serait une possibilité pour sauver ma mère. Alors que j'allai faire demi-tour il commença à venir près de moi. Ne pas paniquer ! Je marchai de plus en plus vite mais il y avait de moins en moins de gens. Je regardai derrière moi, il posa sa main droite sur mon épaule et me tira violement dans une ruelle où il me bloqua contre le mur en me tenant par le cou. Je faisais tout mon possible pour me libérer : je le griffais, lui donnais des coups de pieds, lui enfonçai profondément son œil de verre... Je faisais tout mon possible.

- **On te suit, ne l'oublie pas !** fit-il.  
- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, salop ? !**  
- **Tu va changer de vocabulaire ? ! !** grogna-t-il en me frappant.

Mon nez se mit à saigner abondamment. Bientôt le sang dégoulinait le long de mes lèvres et de mon cou tout en continuant son long chemin.

- **Tu pourrais te vider de ton sang seule ta mère pleurerait, dans ce monde tu es seule !**  
- **Pas autant que toi et tes ordures qui font parti de ton équipage !** rétorquai-je en grimaçant.

Il me souleva, toujours en me tenant par le cou. Je pris réellement peur quand mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je suis comme toutes les autres filles de ce monde, alors pourquoi s'acharne-t-il ? Voyant que je risquais de finir étranglée, des larmes d'énervement se mirent à couler. A cette vue, son sourire s'étira encore plus.

| Ace |

Il allait la tuer ! Même si ce n'était pas Clara, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je transformai mon poing en poing de feu et l'envoyai passer entre la jeune fille et son agresseur. Il la lâcha et me chercha du regard. J'avançai alors dans la ruelle ne prêtant aucune attention à ses insultes et ses mises en garde. Il arrêta finalement de parler et s'en alla. Je me préoccupai ensuite de la jeune fille qui était à présent à terre. En la voyant, ça ne faisait nul ombre d'un doute, j'avais vraiment eu raison d'agir dans cette histoire. Cette fille n'était d'autre que Clara. Tout en s'essuyant le sang qui coulait, elle me regarda. Elle ne nous disait pas tout. En fait, nous ne savons rien d'elle mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux. Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle prit et je l'aidai à se lever.

| Clara |

Et merde ! Comment j'allai lui expliquer ça maintenant ? Il prit mes sacs remplit de mes nouveaux habits et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son petit bateau. Il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer, ça se sentait.  
Plus tard, de retour sur le Moby Dick, je pris mes sacs et m'éclipsais vers ma chambre. Il allait raconter ce qu'il avait vu et j'allais avoir de sérieux problèmes. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de la mission qui m'avait été confiée. J'allai entrer dans ma chambre quand la voix d'Ace retentit. Je me retournai et l'aperçut qui venait près de moi. Fallait-il qu'il veuille sans cesse tout savoir ? J'ouvris la porte et rentrais dans la pièce, mais au moment de refermer la porte il l'a bloqua à l'aide sa main et entra. Je reculai et restais debout devant lui.

- **Je veux des explications !** s'écria-t-il.

* * *

Voilà voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des conseils ? Des fautes d'orthographes ? N'hésitez pas ;)

Pour ceux qui sont curieux de découvrir la suite, venez ici : amourtoxic-opfic .skyrock .com


	6. Chapter 5

| Clara |

_ - __**Je veux des explications !**__ s'écria-t-il._

Mes yeux le fixaient avec appréhension. J'avais peur de tout raconter à quelqu'un.

- **J'ai horreur quand on me cache quelque chose !** continua-t-il avec un grand sérieux.

Je baissai la tête et m'assied au bord du lit. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper cette fois. Je soupirai.

- **J'ai été, pendant deux ans, otage d'un équipage de pirate dont tu as vu le capitaine...**

Je sanglotai rien qu'au souvenir de tout ce que j'avais vécu. Ace n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et restait silencieux mais je le sentais tendu.

- **Tout ceci ne te regarde pas !** explosai-je juste avant de fondre en larme.

Il ne disait toujours rien, mais il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je tentai de me calmer mais il n'y avait rien à faire, j'ai toujours été au plus profond de moi malheureuse.

- **C'est bon, ne pleures pas,** fit-il, **tu es en sécurité ici !**

J'essuyai d'un revers de la main les larmes ruisselant le long de mes joues et l'observai avec de grands yeux toujours en sanglotant.

**- C'est donc pour ça que tu pleurais l'autre jour ! Je comprends mieux...**  
** - Nan, il y a autre chose aussi. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler, en fait j'ai pas du tout envie de parler.**  
** - Comme tu veux... Je te laisse alors.**

Il se leva et s'en alla. Je me laissai tomber en arrière et repliai mes bras sur mes yeux. Pourquoi s'occupait-il de moi ? Ma vie, c'est la mienne pas la sienne ! Est-ce que je lui ai demandé des choses sur sa vie ? Des choses qui l'ont fait souffrir, des choses qu'il déteste ?

| Le soir, 22h00 |

Je ne voulais pas aller manger, de même que je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter le regard de ces pirates. Peu importait le fait que j'avais faim. A cette heure-ci ils devaient tous être entrain de manger et boire comme des porcs. Je partis donc sur le pont principal, qui, comme à mon espérance était vide et m'accoudai à la rambarde. Je levai les yeux et observai les étoiles ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis très longtemps. C'était agréable à voir. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et j'oubliai tout mes problèmes. Soudain, quelqu'un arriva doucement derrière-moi. Je m'apprêtai donc à retourner dans ma chambre quand je remarquai que c'était Ace. Il posa ses coudes sur la rambarde et observa lui aussi en silence les étoiles. Il avait l'air songeur. A quoi pensait-il ? Il ne faisait pas attention à moi, heureusement. Temps qu'il ne me dérangeait pas, ce n'était pas bien grave.

- **Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois !** chuchota-t-il.  
- **J'en sais rien.**  
** - Tu n'es pas venu manger ce soir...**  
** - Pas faim.**

Il me regarda enfin en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Tu en es certaine ? Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée, moi à ta place...** fit-il avant que je lui coupe la parole.  
- **Tu n'es pas moi !**

Voilà, il recommençait à m'agacer. Je lâchai la poutre et commençai à retourner dans ma cabine mais il se plaça en face de moi.

- **Si c'est pour tout à l'heure, je ne dirai rien, je te l'avais déjà promis l'autre jour et je tiens mes promesses !**  
** - Pour un pirate, c'est surprenant...**

Il fit un sourire avant de rire.

- **Nous ne sommes pas comme les pirates que tu as connu !**  
** - Si tu le dis.**  
** - Si tu veux rester sur ce navire essaye de faire des phrases tout de même.**

Moi rester sur ce bateau ? Mais qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué ? Je comptais juste rester assez longtemps pour que je puisse préparer un plan d'évasion pour ma mère.

- **Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux rester avec vous ?**  
** - Le fait que des pirates te poursuivent et une autre chose.**  
** - Ok, c'est quoi l'autre chose ?**

Il ne répondit rien, mais il avait mit en éveille ma curiosité.

** - Allez, Ace, il y a l'autre chose, et je veux savoir ce que c'est !**  
** - Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça.**

S'il ne voulait pas me le dire, autant retourner dans ma cabine. Je passai à côté de lui et m'en allai.

| Ace |

Clara s'en alla. Je m'accoudai à nouveau sur la rambarde et observai le ciel. Qu'elle caractère pour une fille. Je reconnaissais que le mien n'était pas loin du sien mais je suis un garçon, mon cas est plus compréhensible. Mais son histoire, comment cela était-ce possible que des pirates s'en prennent à elle ? Surement parce que son père est actuellement l'homme le plus fort du monde. Elle avait dû vivre des moments de souffrance pour détester les pirates à ce point.

Le lendemain matin après m'être réveillé, j'allai manger. La vue de la nourriture me rappela la veille. Clara n'avait rien avalée depuis une journée. Il fallait lui amener quelque chose, mais j'avais plusieurs choses à faire aujourd'hui. Satch vint s'asseoir près de moi, aussitôt je lui proposai d'aller lui-même apporter de la nourriture à la fille du paternel. Il accepta avec plaisir et mangea rapidement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Quel phénomène ce Satch ! Je ne pensai pas qu'il était autant intéressé par les femmes. Pour ma part, je ne me considère pas comme intéressé par la gent féminine. Faire de père le roi des pirates est bien plus intéressant. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut que je fasse : lui parler de ce que j'ai vu hier ou garder le secret ? Le fait que ces pirates nous suivent est assez inquiétant enfin si je peux dire. On reste le pire des équipages ! Mais s'ils agissent de cette façon c'est qu'ils préparent quelque chose contre le vieux. Voyant que même si j'avais fini mon assiette je restai sur place le regard vague, certains hommes de l'équipage se posaient des questions. Je me levai et sortit ne prêtant nul moins attention aux hypothèses qui fusaient à présent, mais malgré ça, une retint mon attention : « C'est peut-être à cause de cette jeune femme qu'on a retrouvée abandonnée ! ». Mais qui avait bien pu dire ça ? Clara n'est pas du tout... En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment connu de fille. De ce fait je ne connaissais pas le genre qui m'attirait. Je vins me poser au même endroit qu'hier soir et observait le mouvement de la mer. Il y avait du vent aujourd'hui. Satch me rejoignit un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il l'avait apparemment vu.

- **Alors, elle était comment ?** m'écriai-je en riant.  
- **Magnifique !**  
** - Elle t'a parlée ?**

Il ne répondit pas, je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

- **Même pas un « merci » ?** continuai-je.  
- **Non, elle a juste criée un « quoi ? » quand j'ai toqué à sa porte.**

Je lui donnai une claque amicale dans le dos en riant. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- **Et toi, elle te parle ?**  
** - Quelque fois mais ça reste bref et sec.**  
** - C'était bien hier ta balade ?**  
** - Ouais, assez relaxante !**

Il arqua un sourcil remplit de sous-entendu.

- **Abruti ! Si tu crois que j'aurai touché à la fille du paternel,** m'écriai-je.  
- **On ne sait jamais, vous êtes en âge de vouloir tester ça avec n'importe qui alors...**

Mon poing finit par atterrir dans sa tête ce qui le calma et enleva toutes ces idées perverses. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour que mon ami soit comme ça ?

- **Ok, c'est bon je ne dirai plus rien !** fit-il.

C'est bien Satch, tu comprends ! Un grand silence s'installa entre nous, l'abruti à côté de moi commença à tenter de faire de la musique en tapotant de ses doigts la barre.

- **Arrête, t'es mauvais musicien.**  
** - Et toi mauvais dragueur...** s'écria-t-il avant de partir plus loin faire je ne sais quoi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient sur ce fichu bateau. Mieux valait-il que je n'y fasse pas attention. Je posai ma mains droite sur ma joue et laissait le vent faire voler mes cheveux tout en sentant l'air marin que j'aime tant. J'ai bien fait de devenir pirate et non un marine.

| Clara |

J'étais allongée paisiblement sur mon lit quand un homme toqua à nouveau à ma porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Un homme, ou plutôt une femme apparut. Il ou elle était habillée d'un beau kimono.

- **Père t'appelle. Je suppose que tu connais le chemin maintenant, je te laisse y aller seule.**

Avec une voix aussi grave c'était homme. Il s'en alla et referma la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que leur vieux capitaine me voulait encore. Je soupirai et sortit de ma chambre. Je me dirigeai directement et rapidement à la cabine de Barbe Blanche et toquai. Il répondit et m'invita à entrer. Je m'assis comme toujours sur la chaise près de son lit et attendit patiemment qu'il parle. Cette nuit j'avais prit une sacrée décision, mais elle en valait la peine.

** - Je n'ai rien trouvé à ton sujet, il faudrait que tu songes à enfin accepter de m'éclairer... **

Je le regardai avec mes grands yeux marron brillants et répondis :

**- Accepteriez-vous de me laisser intégrer votre équipage ?**

Il semblait surpris, mais heureux. S'il s'avait ce qui l'attendait ! Son rire, qui était bien à lui et quelque fois agaçant, retentit dans sa chambre. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

** - Tu m'en vois pris de court mais une personne de plus ou de moins dans l'équipage ne change rien... Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui tu m'appellera "Père",** il marqua un temps de pause songeur**, et tu te feras tatoué la marque de l'équipage. **  
** - Je pourrai l'avoir sur le poignet ?**

Il ria de nouveau et accepta.

| 2 heures plus tard |

Voilà, j'avais mon tatouage et j'étais dans l'équipage. Jusque là, tout se passait normalement. Maintenant, il fallait que je m'intègre un tout petit peu. J'allai dans la cafétéria pour manger et quand j'entrai la plupart de l'équipage se retourna vers moi. Bande d'imbéciles ! Vous voulez ma photo ? J'avançai et allai seule à une table après avoir pris à manger. Beaucoup s'étonnèrent de voir le tatouage de leur équipage sur moi. Ceci ne manqua pas de faire naître bon nombre de conversation. Quand j'eu fini, je retournai là où la veille je m'étais accoudée à la rambarde sur le pont et pensai à ce que j'avais prévu. La nuit dernière m'avait dévoilé La raison du pourquoi j'étais ici. Ca allait être dur à faire, mais il le fallait, pour elle. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la marque de Barbe Blanche à présent tatouée à tout jamais sur moi. Je me pinçai nerveusement la lèvre inférieure pensant à tout ce qui pouvait se passer.

** - Je savais que je pouvais te trouver ici !** s'écria une voix que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille.

Ace s'approcha et adopta la même position que moi. Il fixa le tatouage sur mon poignet.

** - Tu changes vite d'avis !**

C'était le moment de commencer la deuxième étape de mon plan.

** - Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis la nuit dernière.**  
** - Tu ne regretteras pas ton choix !**  
** - Ouais...**  
** - Du coup, je suppose que tu ne déteste plus les pirates maintenant que tu en es une toi-même.**

Je ne répondis rien mais je laissai sortir un petit rire amusé. Il tombait dans mon piège, comme un rat.

| Ace |

Maintenant qu'elle était dans l'équipage, je pouvais parler à Père de ce que j'avais vu. Je lui fis un petit sourire et m'en allai tout en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre du paternel et toquai avant d'entrer. Il fut surpris de me voir mais son sourire me fit comprendre qu'il était heureux. Je m'assois au bord de son lit.

**- Père, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire !**  
** - Ah, j'en étais sur !** s'écria-t-il.  
** - C'est à propos de Clara... Elle a été prisonnière de pirates pendant deux ans, et, quand nous sommes allé sur l'île, le capitaine de cet équipage l'a retrouvé et à dit qu'il l'a suivait. Ce qui fait donc qu'il nous suit...**  
** - Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Je suis Barbe Blanche, ce n'est pas un petit pirate qui viendra à bout de moi.**  
** - Mais il faut faire quelque chose. Il ne va pas la suivre éternellement et elle n'a pas encore d'expérience dans la piraterie !**  
** - C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de la mettre sous ton commandement car j'ai bien compris que tu étais le seul avec qui elle parlait. merci de m'en avoir informé, ça m'éclaire sur son passé... **

Avoir la fille de Barbe Blanche sous mes ordres n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il ne devra rien lui arriver ou gare à moi ! Je me levai et m'en allai en lui disant un petit « **A demain** ». Quand je passai sur le pont, Clara était encore là. C'était peut-être le moment de lui dire qu'elle était sous mon commandement. Elle se retourna et me regarda.

**- T'es encore là ?** s'écria-t-elle légèrement agacée.  
** - Ouais, je voulais juste te dire que tu étais sous mon commandement. **

* * *

**Salut, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Des fautes d'orthographes que je dois corriger ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me permettre de m'améliorer ! **

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent :)**


	7. Chapter 7

| Ace |

J'ouvris les paupières et me frottai mes yeux. Le soleil qui entrait par parcelle dans ma cabine venait de me réveiller. Je repoussai la couverture au bout de mon lit et m'assied sur le rebord. Une nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait assez différente des autres. Clara était sous mon commandement et avec un caractère aussi trempé, elle allait surement sortir du lot de tous les autres hommes de ma flotte. Je m'étirai longuement et me levai. J'enfilai mon bermuda et mes bottes. Plaçai mon chapeau sur ma tête et allai prendre mon petit déjeuner. Dès que j'arrivai je me plaçai près de Marco qui mangeait silencieusement.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as Marco ?** demandai-je.  
- **Oh, rien. Je me demande juste si c'est une bonne chose d'avoir la fille de Barbe Blanche dans l'équipage...**  
- **Hum, je n'en sais rien non plu mais elle fait parti des hommes de ma flotte, alors...**

Il fit un sourire de côté et continua à manger.  
Un peu plus tard dès que j'eus fini, je croisai deux infirmières qui m'informèrent que Père désirait me voir. Je les remerciais de m'avoir prévenu et m'empressai d'aller le voir. J'entrai et le salua d'un : « **Bonjour Père** ». S'il voulait me voir dans sa cabine c'est que ce qu'il avait à me dire devait rester entre lui et moi, même si je savais qu'il disait presque tout à Marco.

- **Qu'il y a-t-il ?** m'empressai-je de le questionner.  
- **Je voudrais connaître la force, les aptitudes de combats et les pouvoirs que Clara a en elle. Et pour cela, vous allez aller sur la petite île qui est tout près d'ici. Il y aura bien un abruti qui voudra affronter le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je souriais, le paternel n'avait pas tort. J'acquiesçai et m'en allai chercher Clara. Je regardais partout sur le pont principal, mais celle-ci n'y était pas. D'après toutes les fois où je l'avait vue, elle devrait surement être dans sa chambre. Mon hypothèse n'était pas bête. J'allai voir dans sa cabine mais elle n'y était pas. Je me précipitai de suite à la cafétéria, mais pas de Clara en vu. J'avais l'impression de jouer à cache-cache. Je m'arrêtais et rayais de la liste, que j'avais fais dans ma tête, la cabine de Clara, la cafétéria et le pont principal des endroits où il était possible de la voir. Une fille qui est plutôt du genre solitaire... Il se pouvait peut-être qu'elle soit à l'arrière du bateau, là où il n'y a que très rarement des hommes. J'y allai et en arrivant je marchai lentement de façon à ne pas faire trop de bruit en arrivant et j'avais eu raison ! Ahah, elle était bien là à regarder la mer comme toujours. Je tournais la tête à droite, à gauche puis derrière moi. Il n'y avait personne. Je l'approchai et l'appelai par son prénom. Elle se retourna et son visage montrait qu'elle était furieuse que je l'aie dérangée, encore une fois...

- **Quand vas-tu comprendre que je veux être seule ? !** s'écria-t-elle en partant.

Dès qu'elle passa à côté de moi j'attrapai fermement son bras droit et elle se retourna. Elle planta ses grands yeux marron dans les miens. On resta comme ça un long moment durant lequel j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Je contemplais désormais les formes de son visage. Sa bouche, ses joues, son nez, ses yeux,... Tout. Je clignai brutalement des yeux pour me faire revenir à la réalité et secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle fronça les sourcils avec perplexité. Je lâchai son bras, assez gêné de ce qui venait de se passer mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

- **Vu que... Que tu fais parti de ma flotte, j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission.**  
- **De quel genre ?**  
- **Un idiot qui colporte des absurdités sur l'équipage et surtout sur Père.**

Elle hocha pensivement la tête. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué mais elle ne portait plus sa robe blanche mais un mini-short en jeans usé et un tee-shirt blanc avec un imprimé dessus.

- **On y va ? !** s'exclama-t-elle avec une froideur qu'elle n'avait pas fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant.

Surement m'avait-elle vu entrain de regarder ses nouveaux vêtements et avait interprétée ça en un acte pervers que Satch aurait surement fait. Je passai devant elle et nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à mon petit bateau, pas besoin d'en prendre un grand si ce n'était que pour elle et moi.

| Une heure plus tard, arrivée sur l'île |

Après avoir accroché ma petite embarcation nous allèrent au cœur de la ville. Je comptais aller dans un bar et y provoquer un type. Clara regardait de chaque côté d'elle sans cesse, surement avait-elle peur de recroiser le capitaine de l'équipage qui l'avait mal mené. Cette ville semblait pauvre, les maisons étaient en bois et quelques fois construites à partir de plusieurs matériaux différents. Certaines paraissaient abandonnées, mais les boutiques ressortaient de toutes ces habitations fades avec leurs façades propres et attirante. J'aperçus au loin un café, je continuai de marcher tout en espérant y rencontrer des pirates, criminels ou autres. Clara, elle, ne semblait pas intéressée n'y préoccupée par la « mission » que Père nous avait confié. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait sa sortie quotidienne. J'arrivai à l'entrée du café et m'arrêtai, Clara me questionna du regard.

- **C'est ici ?** s'étonna-t-elle.  
- **Attend moi là,** lui ordonnais-je en tant que son commandant.

Elle bouilla d'énervement de ne pas pouvoir venir avec moi mais n'en fit rien paraître. Elle laissa tomber lourdement son dos contre le mur du café et me regarda entrer. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil de l'entrée et scrutais l'endroit. Il faisait quelque peu sombre, les tables étaient en bois usé, le bar était un peu sale et les bouteilles étaient toutes poussiéreuses. Seul des hommes étaient présents, tous buvaient de l'alcool en jouant à des jeux d'argents. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers moi et au fur et à mesure que j'avançai des chuchotements naissaient dans mon dos. Surement avaient-ils vu mon tatouage. Je m'assis sur une chaise haute au bar et appelai le barman. Il se pressa vers moi un verre à la main qu'il posa face à moi en me demandant quel alcool je voulais.

- **Surprenez-moi !** m'écriai-je peu désireux d'alcool à cette heure-ci.

Il prit une bouteille et remplit mon verre. Je le remerciais et buvais une gorgée avant de me retourner.

- **Qui veut tenter d'affronter le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche ?** rallai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Tous se mirent à discuter entre eux, certains refusèrent reconnaissant leur infériorité et d'autres relevèrent le défis mais il ne m'en fallait qu'un. Je laissai sortir un petit rire et m'écriais :

- **Je prends le plus fort !**

Ce fut alors la bataille collective. Des verres, des bouteilles, des chaises et même des tables volaient dans chaque coin du bar. Tous les coups semblaient permis et un brouhaha envahit petit à petit le café. Je me retournai pour finir sereinement mon verre tandis que le barman me regardait d'un air mauvais. Désolé, j'étais obligé ! Beaucoup de fenêtres se cassèrent et il me semblait qu'il commençait à y avoir de moins en moins d'hommes debout. J'avalai d'un coup la dernière gorgée qui me restait dans le verre et me levai. Je me retournai et observai les deux derniers combattants qui étaient à bout de forces. L'un d'entre eux asséna un coup de poing puissant dans le nez de l'autre qui tomba à terre sans forces. Celui qui allait affronter Clara était grand, mince, il y avait sur son corps un bon nombre de cicatrice plus ou moins grosses. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris, un gris sournois et arrogant. Il affichait un sourire moqueur et me fit un clin d'œil. Il portait un long jeans un peu trop grand pour lui et une chemise bleu avec des dessins blancs dessus. Je passai devant lui et sortit du café, Clara était là et été prête à me poser un bon nombre de questions mais elle aperçut soudainement le gagnant qui allait l'affronter, mais ça elle l'ignorait.

- **A 13h00 au port**, dis-je avant de prendre le bras de Clara et de l'emmener loin d'ici.

Elle regardait sans cesse derrière elle et nous ralentissait. Quand nous arrivâmes au port je la lâchai et elle s'arrêta.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce café, et, c'est qui ce type ?**  
- **Oh, dans le café, des petites embrouilles, je n'avai rien à voir, et lui, et bien, c'est le type qu'on devait trouver et que tu vas affronter.**  
- **Pourquoi moi ? !**  
- **Parce que tu es sous mon commandement et que j'en ai décidé ainsi. **  
- **Quoi ? !** cria-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et m'assis paisiblement par terre contre un petit mur. Clara était restée debout à faire les cent pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'épuise de trop.

- **Aller, viens t'asseoir au lieu de rester là debout !**

Elle se retourna et me lança un regard noir rempli de mépris. Elle resta debout à regarder autour d'elle, puis elle recommença quelques minutes à marcher pour finalement aller s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'avais gagné !

| 13h00, port |

Une fine silhouette apparut au loin, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus tandis que Clara se levait paresseusement. Elle frotta nerveusement son short au niveau de ses cuisses et soupira longuement. L'homme du bar arriva devant nous et scruta avec étonnement Clara.

- **Je suis censé affronter le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche alors pousse toi, gamine !**  
- **Il se trouve qu'en réalité, c'est moi le capitaine de la seconde flotte, cet abruti n'est que mon second,**mentit-elle avec aisance.

L'inconnu grimaça mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je restai en retrait, histoire de les regarder sans danger et de pouvoir, si besoin, intervenir si Clara commençait à perdre. Il bougea son bras pour sortir une arme. Il la braqua sur elle tandis qu'elle ne savait que faire. Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil suppliant. Il tira dans sa direction, elle tenta d'esquiver les balles mais certains ne la loupèrent pas. Je commençai à me redresser car les choses commençaient à tourner mal. Alors qu'elle posa une de ses mains sur une blessure qui saigné abondamment. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un autre tir qui mettrait à coup sûr la vie de Clara en péril, elle le remarqua et il porta soudainement ses mains à son cou, comme si on l'étranglait. Il vola brusquement en arrière au moment où la fille du paternel fit un geste brusque de sa main droite. C'était elle ! Elle avait surement mangé un fruit du démon. Il heurta violement le sol et resta à terre. Clara avança lentement vers lui tout en boitant et saignant. Intéressé par ce combat, je m'avançai vers eux et observai la scène de beaucoup plus près. Mais ne voulant pas risquer de la mettre plus en danger, je courrai derrière elle et lui attrapa le bras.

- **Non, capitaine, laissez-le, il a comprit je pense,** mentis-je.

Elle arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension puis hocha la tête.

| 15h00 |

Nous venions d'arriver sur le Moby Dick et Clara alla directement dans sa chambre comme toujours mais je la priai d'aller faire soigner ses blessures à l'infirmerie. Ensuite, j'allai voir Père qui était assis sur le pont. Il buvait de l'alcool tandis que les infirmières tentaient de lui faire comprendre que c'était mauvais d'en boire de trop. Je m'assis à ses côtés silencieusement. Il posa fortement son verre sur l'accoudoir de son imposante chaise et me regarda, pressé que je lui relate les faits.

- **Clara à mangé un fruit du démon, voilà le principal, elle n'a juste eue qu'à l'utiliser pour mettre au sol l'homme que j'avais choisis même si elle en ressort avec pas mal de blessures.**  
- **Vraiment, quel est son pouvoir ?** s'enthousiasma-t-il.  
- **Je n'en suis pas certains, tout à été assez bref, mais elle l'a étranglé juste en le regardant, c'était incroyable. Puis ensuite, elle a bougée son bras et le gars à volé comme pas possible, et...** je m'arrêtai remarquant que j'étais comme emporté d'enthousiasme en racontant se qui s'était passé.

Je ne dis plus rien. Ma façon d'avoir parler... Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Père ne redemanda rien de plus et continua à boire et à rire avec le reste de l'équipage. Je pensai à Clara, sa façon d'être, son caractère bien trempé qui m'agaçait quelques fois mais qui me plaisait. Et puis ce sourire, ce sourire qui avait montré qu'elle semblait heureuse, du moins heureuse aujourd'hui. Que... Quoi... Ace ? Reprend toi mec, t'es un pirate, pas un coureur de jupon.

| 22h30, cafétéria |

Depuis cet après-midi, je ne pensais qu'à Clara. Clara par si, Clara par là... Il fallait que je sache pourquoi. Mais non, quel abruti, ce n'était rien, et puis elle ne devait surement pas penser une seconde à moi. Mais si, au contraire, elle pensait à moi ? Je me torturais l'esprit. S'il fallait que je le fasse, alors que je sorte d'ici, s'était bien trop bruyant pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. J'allai sur le pont principal. En arrivant, j'aperçus Clara qui y était comme d'habitude. J'aurai dû y penser, enfin, j'étais ici, alors maintenant je la rejoins. J'avançai vers elle espérant qu'elle ne s'en aille pas comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Je posai mes avant-bras sur la rambarde comme Clara, et m'efforçai de ne pas la regarder. Mais ses beaux cheveux bruns luisants à la lumière de la lune et voltigeant au petit vent frais du soir attirèrent mon attention. Je tournai la tête vers elle et la dévorai du regard.

* * *

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord,

Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à poster la suite, mais je suis beaucoup plus présente sur mon blog où il y a 12 chapitres, mais en attendant je vais essayer de vous mettre les chapitres très rapidement.

Sinon qu'en pensez-vous ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter ou m'envoyer des mp pour donner votre avis et ou vos conseils :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Je tournai la tête vers elle et la dévorai du regard._

Elle ne me prêta aucune attention, surement trop préoccupée à penser à quelque. Je détachai tant bien que de mal mon regard d'elle et observai le paisible mouvement de la mer. Je risquai de temps en temps un bref coup d'œil vers elle mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Que dire pour qu'elle sorte de ses pensées ? A vrai dire, son fruit du démon m'intéressait beaucoup.

- **Depuis quand as-tu mangé un fruit du démon ?** demandai-je alors.

Pendant un instant elle ne remua pas un cil puis, semblant prendre conscience que je lui avais parlé elle tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire en coin.

- **Mon fruit t'intéresse ?**  
** - Bien sûr.**

Son étincelant sourire s'agrandit.

- **Ca fait quelques années, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment appris à le contrôler.**  
** - Moi non plu je ne contrôle pas encore mon pouvoir à la perfection.**

Elle ne répondit pas et porta son attention aux étoiles. Je les regardais également tout en observant toujours Clara du coin de l'œil.

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'observer les étoiles ces deux dernières années...**

Je ne répondis pas, ça n'avait pas dû être une période facile pour elle. Elle me regarda de nouveau, toujours avec ce beau sourire aux lèvres et s'écria :

- **Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui !**

Elle s'étira longuement les bras en arrière et baillant ce qui eut effet de mettre sa poitrine en évidence. Je détournai mon regard de cette vision et me sentit rougir. Et garda son sourire aux lèvres, appuya son coude sur la rambarde et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main droite tout en me regardant.

- **Donc maintenant, je suppose que je dois t'appeler « Capitaine », non ?** me dit-elle en plissant quelque peu ses yeux ce qui la rendit immédiatement irrésistible.  
- **Exacte !**

Elle hocha pensivement la tête.

| Clara |

Ace est bien gentil, mais il me gêne là. Alors que je devrais déjà passer à l'une des dernières étapes de mon plan, il vient tout gâcher. Comment lui demander de me laisser seule en étant sûr qu'il ne revienne pas sur le pont ? Mon cerveau devenait une vraie calculette. Je devais trouver quelque chose de simple... L'envoyer dormir peut-être ! Lui qui avait l'air de dormir souvent, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Je me tournais légèrement vers lui un petit sourire en coin.

- **Tu sais que tu as des petits yeux ? Tu devrais aller te reposer,.. « Commandant » !** chuchotais-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Il fut surpris de ma remarque et me regarda attentivement pendant un long moment.

- **Tu as peut-être raison, je vais aller me coucher, c'est vrai que je suis assez fatigué, tu devrais faire de même !** s'écria-t-il avec un clin d'œil juste avant de se retourner et de partir en me saluant de la main.

Première chose de la soirée de faite ! J'attendis patiemment qu'il soit partit pour commencer le pourquoi je suis ici. J'inspirai longuement en sentant mes muscles trembler d'appréhension. Je n'allais pas tenter de tuer n'importe qui après tout. C'était tout de même l'homme le plus puissant au monde ! Je me mordillai nerveusement la lèvre inférieure me promettant intérieurement que j'y allai de suite ! Trois, deux, un... Go Clara. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur ! Je me retournai tant bien que de mal et commençai à marcher, une boule à l'estomac. Je tremblai. Je m'arrêtai et soufflai encore plusieurs fois, évacuant le stress. Je vérifiai que le couteau que j'avais volé à l'un des commandants était bien dans ma poche et je le pris dans ma main droite. Je le serrai de toutes mes forces, me défoulant sur quelque chose et repris mon chemin. Je me dirigeai vers Sa cabine. Là où Ca aura lieu. Dès que je fus face à la porte. Je fermai les yeux et entrai en silence. J'avançai de deux pas à l'intérieur et refermai prudemment la porte en prêtant soin à ne pas la laisser claquer. Quand je me remis face au lit de Barbe Blanche il ronfla et bougea dans son sommeil. Je me mis à paniquer, chose normale, mais je ne me décourageai pas pour autant. Je serrai toujours le couteau et utilisa mon fruit du démon pour tenir en place Barbe Blanche. J'avançai encore un peu et me retrouvai désormais au bord de son lit, à quelques centimètres de lui. Maintenant, où lui planter ma lame ? Il fallait que je réfléchisse vite et de façon utile et simple. Où ? Clara ! Vite ! Bientôt tu ne pourras plus le tenir en place ! Tout se bousculait dans mon esprit ! J'étais perturbée et perdue. Mais bon sang, c'est ma mère ou ce foutu pirate. Il n'y a pas photo, c'est ma mère qu'il faut que je sauve ! Je levai mon bras m'apprétant enfin à planter enfin ce putain de couteau ! Mais mon fruit du démon céda et je basculai en avant, plantant mon couteau dans le matelas. Le vieux avait surement sentit qu'il n'était plus libre dans ses mouvements. Quelqu'un alluma la lumière, je retirai d'un geste vif la lame du matelas et levai les yeux vers Barbe Blanche qui s'était réveillé et qui se redressai en me regardant sévèrement. J'étais mal, très mal. Je reculai jusqu'à toucher le mur et restai là, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il lâcha finalement ce rire qui lui était familier. Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes nées de mon sentiment d'impuissance face à mon destin. Je baissai les yeux et laissai tomber le couteau par terre. Qu'allait-il faire de moi maintenant ? Maintenant que j'avais essayée de le tuer comme une lâche. Tuer quelqu'un dans son sommeil, voilà qui est bien pitoyable et de bas niveau. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, me demandant ce qu'il faisait, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et se positionna face à moi. Je me mis alors à trembler, attendant et pensant à la sanction que je méritais.

- **Clara...** commença-t-il.

Etant brave, je ravalais mes larmes avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- **Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une grande discussion, tu ne crois pas ?**  
** - Si...** ma voix tremblante trahissait la peur que je ressentais face à ce grand pirate.  
- **Assis toi à côté de moi**, dit-il en me montrant le rebord de son lit.

J'obéis et me retrouvais à ses côtés.

- **Calme-toi, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir essayé de me tuer ! J'ai juste quelque chose à te dire.**

Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il soupira légèrement avant de continuer.

- **Sais-tu quel est mon vrai nom ?**  
** - Non.**  
** - Je m'appelle Edward Newgate.**

Que venait-il de dire ? Newg... New... Newgate ? ! Ce qui veut donc dire... No, non, non ! Lui, mon père ? Mais comment ? Je... Oh mon dieu ! Mais ma mère n'a jamais rien mentionné de pareil ! Lui mon p... père ? Mais c'est pour ça que tous ces pirates ont vite su qui j'étais ! Mais... Mais... Je prenais petit à petit connaissance des causes de tout ce qui m'était arrivé sur ce bateau. Je me mis alors à trembler et les larmes qui envahissaient depuis déjà beaucoup trop longtemps mes yeux déferlèrent le long de mes joues. J'avais rarement pleuré de cette façon dans ma vie. Ce père que j'avais longtemps détesté ! Il se révélait être en réalité, l'homme le plus fort au monde ! Mais alors, c'est à cause de ce sang, son sang qui coule dans mes veines que les Devils pirates nous ont capturés : moi et ma mère. C'est donc à cause de LUI tout ce qui nous était arrivé, alors que lui était là sur ce bateau avec ses soi-disant fils !

- **Je comprends que ça ne doit pas être une chose facile à accepter, mais ce n'est que la vérité !**  
** - C'est faux, c'est faux, vous mentez !** hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

Je me levai et sortis dehors respirer un bon coup. Je venais littéralement de me prendre une claque. Une énorme claque. Je sanglotais maintenant de façon pitoyable. C'est pour cette raison que ma mère avait protestée et m'avait dis de ne pas faire la mission que le capitaine des Evils m'avait donné. Et tout ça : parce qu'elle l'aime ! Alors qui choisir, ma mère ou mon père, qui, en l'occurrence, n'avait jamais été là pour moi ? Je choisirai ma mère sans hésiter, mais si je ne tuais pas Barbe Blanche, ces salops d'Evils tueraient ma mère. Je secouais frénétiquement la tête refusant que cela se produise. Je fis demi-tour et retournai dans la cabine de mon « père ». Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et semblait m'attendre, sachant que je reviendrai. Je repris silencieusement place à ses côté.

- **Vous savez que... Que si je ne réussissais pas à vous tuer tout à l'heure, c'est ma mère qui mourrait ?**déclarais-je avec une légère froideur dans mon ton.  
- **Comment cela ? Et temps que tu y es, pourquoi as-tu tenté de me tuer, et pour qui ?**

| Flash back |

_J'attendais qu'il m'explique ce qu'il attendait de moi._

_ - __**Je disais donc, avant que la petite catin que tu es ne m'interrompe, que je voudrai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi !**__ s'écria-t-il, en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot._  
_ - __**La petite catin elle te...**_  
_** - La ferme !**__ dit-il tout en prenant le fouet posé sur son bureau dans ses mains._

_Il regarda longuement ma mère, un sourire malicieux au coin de ses lèvres. Il leva son bras et asséna un coup de fouet à ma mère. Elle se mit à genoux et baissa les yeux tout en lâchant des larmes. J'avançai vers cet enfoiré tout en m'imaginant lui faisant vivre un vrai supplice. Mais il se mit de nouveau face à moi et ne prêta plus aucune attention sur ma mère._

_ - __**Je disais donc, que j'ai besoin de toi ! Connais-tu Barbe Blanche ?**__ me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil et en posant ses jambes sur le bureau._  
_ - __**Non, et je m'en contre fiche de savoir qui il est !**_  
**_ - Bien, bien, bien ! Tu vas devoir le tuer ! Pour moi !_**

_Ma mère poussa un petit cri de surprise et d'effroi tout en portant ses mains à sa bouche pour cacher son étonnement._

_ - __**Et comment vais-je faire ?**__ m'écriai-je._  
_ - __**Oh, ne t'inquiète donc pas, petite. J'ai la réponse à cette question,**__ s'écria-t-il et ordonnant à l'un de ses hommes d'entrer._  
_ - __**Je vous en supplie, non, non, non, il n'a rien fait !**__ s'écria ma mère pour mon plus grand étonnement. __**Clara ne fais pas ce qu'il te dit !**_  
****  
_Le capitaine fit un geste étrange, l'homme avança vers moi._

| Fin du flash back|

Après ça, je ne me souvenais de rien, juste que je m'étais réveillée sur ce bateau. J'expliquai donc tout ce qui m'était arrivé, et à la fin de mon long récit j'attendis patiemment que Barbe Blanche parle.

- **Ace m'avait dit que tu avais été prisonnière d'un équipage...** fit-il pensivement, **et de plus, ils nous suivent...** continua-t-il.  
- **Il faut faire quelque chose.**  
** - Je sais, je vais y réfléchir, et toi va dormir un peu !** s'écria-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et m'en allai en lui faisant un petit sourire. Tout en me rendant dans ma chambre, je ne cessai de penser à cette conversation. Le fait que je sois la fille de l'homme le plus puissant au monde me paraissait faux et totalement impossible. Le capitaine des Devils m'avait demandé de tuer mon propre père. Et ma pauvre mère qui elle devait s'imaginer les pires choses. Mais comment et où avait-elle pu rencontrer un homme tel que Barbe-Blanche ? Je ne possédais certes pas la réponse à cette question. Mais Ace, lui qui m'avait promis qu'il ne dirait rien à personne m'avait menti ! C'était la preuve qu'il n'en restait pas moi un pirate celui-là ! Et cette autre chose qu'il m'avait dit qui faisait que je voulais rester dans cet équipage, c'était bien évidement que mon père se trouvait être Barbe Blanche. Je comprenais vraiment tout à présent. Mais Ace m'avait tout même menti et autant lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut me faire. J'avançai vers sa cabine et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Cet abruti m'avait tout de même cru et été parti dormir ! Il se réveilla et fut surpris de me trouver ici. J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi.

- **Portgas D. Ace, tu m'avais promis de ne pas dire ce qui m'était arrivé avant de débarquer ici à qui que ce soit !** m'écriai-je tandis qu'il s'asseyait.  
- **Oui et ?**

Et il osait encore me faire croire qu'il n'avait rien dit.

- **Comment ce fait-il que Père est au courant ?** continuai-je.

Il ne répondit rien mais l'expression qu'affichait désormais son visage trahissait ses pensées.

- **Ok, j'avoue lui avoir dit, mais je ne l'ai dit qu'à lui ! Tu as été lui parler ?**  
** - Plus ou moins, je ne pensais pas qu'il serrait en état de me parler après ce que je comptais faire, mais après tout, voilà...**  
** - Comment ça ?**  
** - Laisse tomber !** m'écriai-je avec froideur.

Je me retournai et m'en allai dans ma cabine.

| Ace |

Elle s'en alla, apparemment énervée que j'ai trahis sa confiance. Je soufflai longuement et laissai tomber mon dos sur le matelas. Elle allait m'en vouloir maintenant ! Rare sont les filles comme elle, mais c'est là tout son charme. Peut-être que demain elle aura oublié ou elle n'y pensera même plus. J'espère, parce qu'elle a vraiment un truc cette fille. Un truc qui fait que je l'apprécie et que j'aime chaque minutes passées avec elle.

* * *

Bonjour, comment se passe vos vacances ? :)

J'ai, pour ma part, réussi à trouver un moment pour poster ce chapitre ^^

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

On sait maintenant pourquoi Clara est sur le Mobydick !

Des idées sur ce qui va se passer par la suite ? :D

A vos claviers ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
